Une histoire de bombecs
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Duo cherche en vain quelques sucreries à se mettre sous la dent avant que ses amis ne reviennent...moralité:quand Quatre a fait le ménage, les chocolat planqués sous les meubles trépassent!^^*one shot*


Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, POV de Duo, OCC,  première vraie fic(enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça) qui part en …hum, mouais, bon !

 Disclamer : j'aurais eu beau tout essayer, les persos ne m'appartienne pas…veux Duo !!!!!!T_T

Note : c'est une de mes premières fics, alors s'il vous plait, me tuez pas ! Mais, comme c'est aussi ma première, je ne vais tuer aucun G-Boy !!!

G boys : ^o^ *gros soupir de soulagement*

Sakura : enfin, pas tout de suite…

G boys : o_o; *sueur froide*

Note2: j'ai honte de ce truc!!!

Note 3 : pour voir les petites notes dans le texte, laissez votre curseur sur les petits numéros.

Couple : 1+2

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com 

**Une histoire de bonbecs...**

Je suis encore tout seul. Tout seul dans cette maison. Les autres sont tous partis, soit faire les courses, à un rencar ou bien partis faire une balade avec son amoureux respectif. Je me retrouve donc seul, abandonné de tous dans ce grand salon, avec une télé à écran géant, une playsation 2 et les jeux qui vont avec, une montagne de bonbons planqués sous les coussins… mais qu'est que je fous encore là à me lamenter moi ?? Ni une ni deux, je me rue sur le canapé en face de la télé, j'ai dit qu'il y avait un écran géant ? Oui ? c'est pas grave !!! Je remercierais jamais Quatre d'avoir fait céder Heero pour mon petit caprice !! Bon, étant donné que je viens de finir Final Fantasy 10, je vais me regarder un bon manga et bouffer tous les bombecs que j'ai planqué sous les coussins(histoire d'avoir des réserves ! Dans la vie, faut être prévoyant !) Ah ? Plus de bonbons…2 solutions : soit Quatre les a trouvés et les a supprimé pour le bien être de ma santé dentaire, comme il dit, soit c'est Wuffy qui les a trouvés et qui les a bouffés…pour lui, pas d'excuses ! Quand il rentre, je lui saute dessus !… non, pas comme ça, Wufei est pas dans mes principaux centres d'intérêts ! Je le ferais bien enrager même si il n'a pas touché à mes sucreries !Si il n'y a pas un peu de piment dans la vie, elle devient fade et insipide. Elle est courte, alors autant en profiter, même si ça veux dire se faire menacer par un chinois armé de son sabre ! Il me feras jamais rien, je le sais… faudrait qu'il m'attrape d'abord, et ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite !

Pour en revenir à mes centres d'intérêts, en ce moment, ils se résument à un certain petit soldat parfait scotché 32 heures sur 24 à son PC adoré ! Oui, j'ai bien dit 32 heures sur 24 ! Je suis sur que c'est l'équivalent d'une journée sur la planète de Heero Yui, hacker confirmé, soldat et glaçon parfait, et possesseur du plus beau derrière de la planète et des colonies !Je me meurt d'amour pour un mec sans émotions qui sais même pas ce que veux dire le mot amour… faut être mazo, pas vrai ? et bien sur, j'ai pas de bonbecs pour compenser ! 

Y'en a plus non plus sous les fauteuils ? Non… C'est sur maintenant, c'est un coup de Quatre. Il a du les trouver en renversant le fauteuil quand il s'est envoyé en l'air avec Trowa l'autre jour dans le salon. Oui, Trowa et quatre ! Mais c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient amoureux. Quand Trowa a annoncé ses sentiments à Quatre, celui ci était tellement content qu'il a déboulé dans ma chambre pour me l'annoncer ! Surexcité le Q-Chan ! D'ailleurs, il devait être tellement surexcité qu'il a pas vu qu'il était 2 heures du mat ce jour là... Pour sur que j'étais content pour eux, mais même, me déranger à 2 heures du matin, et après avoir supporté Réléna toute la journée, j'avais besoin de récupérer !Oui, j'ai du supporter Réléna-la-reine-du-monde-peascraft une journée entière où elle venait squatter. 

 Réléna vient souvent nous voir.

 Rectification. 

Elle vient (très) souvent voir Heero. Elle nous oublie même la plupart du temps ! Elle emmène (mon)Heero au restaurent, au cinéma… des bonbons, je veux des bonbons !!! N'importe lesquels mais des bonbons !!!Derrière la cheminée ? Rah !! Quatre a vraiment cherché partout, c'est pas possible !!! Non pas que j'aime qu'il joue les femmes de ménage, mais quand même !!(comme ça, c'est pas moi qui range !)

 Il ne supporte pas le bazar, et il tient à ce que tout le monde entretienne cette maison(encore une des propriétés de la famille Winner), même si c'est lui qui fait une grande partie du ménage !C'est qu'il est mignon quatre avec son petit tablier et son plumeau !So cute ! J'ai dit ça une fois pour le taquiner un peu… j'ai cru que Trowa allait me tuer sur place… mais il aurait pas pu ! On ne tue pas Le Shinigami !!Mwahahahahaha !!…je m'égare…ne faites pas attention ! 

En parlant de Trowa , il se dégèle de plus en plus ! Il ferais même presque de l'humour ! Il rit plus, il sourit plus, il parle surtout !(ô miracle de la nature !) J'ai tenté la même chose avec Hee-chan, à quelques détails près : je le mettait pas dans mon lit quand je lui faisait faire plus de trois mots par minutes ne concernant pas une mission !… Je suis méchant là ! Pas ma faute, je les envie ces deux là ! Et puis, quand on sait ce qui c'est passé après !!Dégoûté ! 

Heero donc, commençait à s'ouvrir au monde, il m'a même sourit !!Vous vous rendez compte !  Heero-je-suis-le-glaçon-le-plus-glacial-du-monde-entier-Yui  m'a souri !! Et il à un de ses sourires ! Wah !! A faire fondre un radiateur !!! Mais bon, juste au moment où tout allait bien, devinez qui débarque ? Je vous le donne en mille !! Réléna !! Elle venait(encore) pour voir Heero. Ce coup ci, elle voulait lui faire visiter son château au royaume de Sank, et le faire dormir chez elle… en temps normal, Heero aurait refusé, mais dans sa bonne humeur du jour, il accepta : grossière erreur ! Quand il est revenu le lendemain, toute émotion avait disparu !! Plus rien ! Il était redevenu aussi froid qu'avant, et tout mon beau travail anéanti à cause de cette greluche ! même les séjours chez OZ ne lui faisaient pas un effet aussi dévastateur !!!

 RAH !!!!! DES BONBONS !!!! JE VEUX DES BONBONS !!!!! Rien que de penser à ce truc rose, ça me donne des frissons, de dégoût, je précise ! Aucun style pour se fringuer ! Aucun style tout court, à la réflexion ! Vous avez peut être remarqué, je ne l'aime pas !!! C'est comme ça. C'est sûrement une brave fille, mais elle marche sur mes plates bandes !! 

Rah, Quatre, je te jure que si je trouve ou t'as planqué mes becs, je me gênerais pas pour foutre les papiers par terre ! Oh, mais j'y pense, il reste encore le dernier jouet que j'ai acheté, et Quatre a pas pu aller dans ma chambre pour me les piquer ceux là !! Sauvé ! 

Je monte les escaliers Quatre à Quatre et fouille un peu partout pour enfin trouver ce que je cherchais !! Mon distributeur de bonbecs perso ! Yatta !!!Je redescend, m'installe , enfin, m'affale sur le canapé, met Princesse Mononoké dans le magnéto et commence à prendre mes becs…HUM !!! trop bons !!! 

Je trouve ce film vraiment magnifique ! Vive Miazaki ! Je suis le seul à regarder et à lire des mangas. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'y intéresser… les pauvres, ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !!

Arrivé vers le milieu du film, j'entend une porte qui s'ouvre. Les autres sont rentrés.

 J'ai une flemme de tous les diables, alors, je vais pas me lever pour leur dire que j'ai pas fait exploser la maison !Ils s'en rendrons compte tous seuls !(enfin, je suppose !) je porte mon distributeur à ma bouche, et prend un bonbon.

 C'est le passage le plus palpitant du film. J'ai beau le connaître par cœur, je reste figé sur l'action et suis stoppé dans mon mouvement, mon distributeur encore dans la bouche.

Soudain, j'entend Quatre qui crie mon nom et je sens Heero qui se rue sur moi pour m'enlever mon jouet de la bouche. Nan mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend !! Il me demande même pas mon autorisation pour réaliser mes fantasmes !! mais bon, je vais pas lui en vouloir !^_^

 Y'a une lueur dans ses yeux… on dirait presque qu'il est inquiet ! Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'à la réflexion j'ai peut être pas choisi la bonne forme d'objet pour un distributeur de bonbons… surtout si je porte ce genre de trucs à ma bouche !!

_Duo !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais au juste avec CA dans la bouche ?

_Calmos Hee-chan, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

_Ha, et qu'est ce que je suis censé croire ? T'es là, allongé sur le canapé, avec ce … genre d'objet dans la bouche !!

_Et toi, t'es à califourchon sur moi avec le-dit objet dans ta main, tu va faire quoi ?

_Ca dit toujours pas ce que tu faisait avec un flingue dans ta bouche !Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? 

_Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! Je sais que t'en rêve !! Je t'aurais attendu pour mettre fin à mes jours voyons !

_Duo… je…

_Hee-chan… c'est un distributeur de bonbons…

_Hein ?

J'ai été cynique sur ce coup là ! j'aurais pas du, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé…Qu'est ce que je raconte, on ne blesse pas le perfect soldier !Mais ce regard …Toujours au dessus de moi, je prend l'objet des mains d'Heero…  Dieu qu'il a la peau douce ! J'appuie sur la gâchette et il sort un petit bonbon du style PEZ qui atterrit dans ma main. Il a l'air sidéré. Si on se trouvait pas dans cette position, j'éclaterais de rire ! Je vais tenter de le rassurer, si tant est qu'il soit inquiet !

_Tu vois Heero, ça à la forme d'un flingue, ça a la couleur d'un flingue, mais c'en est pas un ! Y'a des bonbons qui sortent quand tu appuie dessus ! 

Je lui met la sucrerie dans la bouche… il a l'air de trouver ça bon !Il y a même un mini micro sourire qui se forme !! Yatta !  Il se dégèle, il a pas du voir  l'œuf de pâque depuis un moment !… tant mieux !

_Balise pas, j'avais pas l'intention de me suicider ! j'ai une ou deux choses à faire avant de mourir !

_Du style ?

_…savoir ce que ça fait de mourir de vieillesse !

Il me prend l'arme des mains, enfin, arme est un bien grand mot ! Il descend de mon ventre…mais j'étais bien moi là !

_Bon, je le garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

connexion du cerveau… il me pique mes dernières sucreries !!! ça va pas  se passer comme ça !!

_Hee-chan, t'as pas le droit !! Quatre m'a déjà piqué tous mes bonbecs !!Tu vas les garder pour toi tout seul !

_Baka !

Il monte les escaliers et me laisse en plan dans le salon. Les autres derrière ne disent rien… ils sont déjà partis d'ailleurs, sauf quatre qui vient vers moi… je le vois venir avec ses airs innocents, je vais avoir encore droit à une leçon de morale made-in-Quatre ! Oh, mais il va pas s'en sortir comme ça le Heero ! je me lève et me met à la dernière marche d'escalier !

_T'es vraiment sadique Heero !! espèce de… de…de… espèce de Réléna !

Oh oh, il se retourne…. Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort !

_Quoi ?

Il a dit ça tellement lentement que ça fait peur… son regard me glace le sang !!perfect soldier est de retour mesdames et messieurs !Mais Shinigami se laissera pas impressionner ! Bien au contraire ! ce genre de regards, j'ai l'habitude avec lui ! 

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? t'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de ta petite amie chérie d'amour ?

Grossière erreur !qu'est ce que je peux dire comme bêtises quand je suis énervé ! d'avoir dit qu'Heero et Réléna sortaient ensembles me met autant hors de moi que lui… m'en fiche, il l'a bien cherché ! Il pointe son arme vers moi, enfin, mon distributeur de becs vers moi(bah oui, il est presque en haut de l'escalier, et moi, tout en bas !)

_Omae o korosu !

_Avec mon distributeur ? t'auras du mal à me tuer ! comment tu vas faire, hein ? Overdose de sucrerie ? ça m'achèvera pas, redescend sur terre !

J'ai dit « redescend sur terre », et pas « descend des escaliers en courant pour m'arracher la natte ! ». Au lieu d'avoir une course poursuite avec Wufei, c'est avec Heero que je la fait ! c'est encore mieux !! Il ne peux pas m'attraper, je suis trop rapide ! Des centaines de « séances » d'entraînement intensif avec Wuffy à courir dans toutes la maison ont porté leurs fruits ! Et Quatre qui est mort de rire !! Nan mais je rêve !!

On est dans le couloir. Après avoir fait un bon tour de toutes les pièces de cette maison, on a fini par remonter dans les escaliers !je me rue dans la seule pièce ouverte et on arrive dans ma chambre. J'ai du oublier de refermer la porte en allant chercher mon distributeur… ce que je peux être bête ! première chose que je fais en entrant : je me casse la figure par terre en trébuchant sur un T-shirt à moi… plus jamais je n'oublierais de faire le ménage dans cette pièce !!! Heero qui arrive lui aussi ramasse lamentablement et tombe sur moi… vais finir par croire qu'il y prend goût !! 

Il se redresse légèrement et me fait face … Il est passé du mode « perfect soldier » au mode « tomate »… Kawai !!!

_Heero, ça va ?

_…

_Heero ?

_…

_Eh Oh, la terre appelle Heero Yui !! t'es avec nous ?

_Baka !

_Tu me rassure !! ça va ?

_… je, …oui.

_Bon, c'est le principal !

_…

_ Heero ?

_Duo, … je…

_ Oui ?

_je…Comment tu fais pour courir aussi vite?

_Oh, c'est simple, j'imaginais que c'était Réléna qui me courrait après !!

_Ré… ha… haha… hahahahahahahaha !!!!!![1]

Heero qui rigole !!!! Heero qui rigole à une de mes blagues !! Je suis au 7e ciel, merci seigneur !!! et je me met à rire moi aussi !!! 

On a rigolé pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes ! ce que ça fait du bien ! et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a pas changé de position !!!

 Nos visages sont vachement proches… de plus en plus proches d'ailleurs… nos lèvres se touchent presque quand…

_Heero, Duo !!! A table !!

_Quatre nous appelle.

_Heu, oui.

_Heero…

_Descend, j'ai encore une chose à faire avant d'aller manger.

_Heu, d'accord…

Quatre ! Mon meilleur ami !! il vient de briser cet instant magique ! On y était presque ! et c'est lui qui avait sauté le pas !! Maintenant, c'est tout foutu T_T

On se relève. Il me tend la main pour m'aider… tout espoir n'est pas perdu en fin de compte… Je vais me répéter, mais il a la peau très douce ! Comment quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à pianoter sur un ordinateur et à piloter un gundam peut avoir des mains si délicates ? Eh voilà que je deviens poète ! être amoureux ça me réussi pas !!Oui, je peux l'affirmer, je suis amoureux !

 Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour aller manger. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Heero, qui a déjà bifurqué dans sa chambre avec… eh !! le bâtard ! il m'a pas rendu mes bonbons ! d'ailleurs, faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec Quatre à ce sujet… Ah, il ressort ! avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié de descendre !

_Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

_Heu, rien, je…

_Je t'avais dit de descendre, pourquoi tu l'a pas fait ?

_Oh, que sa majesté m'excuse que dans ma grande bonté d'âme, j'ai pensé à toi et je t'ai attendu ! Je le ferais plus !

_…T'as pensé à moi ?

Oups !! j'ai gaffé !! allez, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ! Ressaisi toi maxwell ! tu va pas craquer devant cet insensible… au regard si bleu et si kawai et devant ce superbe jean moulant jusqu'au… rattrape toi !

_Oui, je pensais descendre avec toi ! on est montés ensembles, on descendra ensemble !

_Ensembles ?

Oh, ces yeux ! On dirait un petit enfant quand il fait ces yeux là !!Kawaiiiiiiii !

_Oui, que je soit pas tout seul à m'excuser pour avoir piétiné le précieux livre érotique de Wufei lors de notre course poursuite, et surtout que je sois pas le seul à subire sa colère !

_Oui, tu as… Wufei lit des livres érotiques ?[2]

_ « Histoire d'eau », tu crois que c'est quoi ?

_J'ai pas pris le temps de lire le titre !

_^vv^

_Duo !!! Heero !!!!

_Faut y aller, sinon, y'aura pas que la colère de Wuffy qu'il faudra affronter !

_Pourquoi, Quatre lui aussi a lu Histoire d'eau ?

_Hee-chan…

_Désolé.

_Le soit pas, c'est si rare de te voir comme ça !

_Heeroooooooo !!!!!!!!!Duoooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAABLE !!!!![3]

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

_^_^

Wah, ça doit bien faire deux semaines qu'il a pas du voir Réléna !! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi décontract ! C'est plutôt bien ! Plus elle est loin, mieux on se porte ! et je parle pour tout le monde ! ses cris ont rendus Wufei hystérique quand elle a surpris Quatre et Trowa  en train de s'embrasser sur la table de la cuisine la dernière fois qu'elle est passée! ça en a fait dégonfler le soufflet de Quatre dans le four ! Quatre a piqué sa crise et ça lui a coupé ses envies ! Ce qui a passablement énervé notre clown ! Donc, je parle bien au nom de tous les g-boys, que dis-je, de tous les hommes censés de cette planète… et des colonies ! N'oublions pas que madame connaît les navettes spatiales pour aller embêter son monde !!!

Arrivés dans la cuisine, on a aucuns reproches, juste Wufei qui dit que le bruit l'a dérangé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre. Heero me jette un petit coup d'œil et je me met à pouffer discrètement. Wufei, lui, prend une jolie teinte rosée et je ne me retient plus de rire ! Je roule sous la table !!!

Le repas fini, on monte tous dans nos chambres respectives, Trowa et Quatre dans la même, évidemment !

Dans mon lit, je me tourne et me retourne au creux de mes draps… J'ai pas vu princesse Mononoké en entier et j'ai pas eu ma dose de sucreries journalière ! Le pire, c'est que je sais où il y en a… dans la chambre d'Heero…non, non et non, n'y pense même pas !

Et pourtant, …c'est bien moi qui me glisse silencieusement dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers la chambre d'Heero. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, me dirait le père Maxwell, mais là, je ne résiste pas !

Je rentre… Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fait noir ! Il y a juste un léger rayon de lune qui éclaire un peu à travers les rideaux entre-ouverts… La seule parcelle de la pièce qui est éclairée, c'est le visage de Hee-chan… on dirait un ange… Ah, je vois mon flingue sur sa table de nuit…oh oh, y'en a deux…je fais quoi ? je prend  celui qui est le plus  loin de son visage(son arme, il la garde sûrement le plus près de lui) et m'apprête a repartir quand j'entend Heero murmurer quelque chose… J'approche mon oreille de ses lèvres et écoute… c'est risqué… je deviens suicidaire !! il a une très mauvaise influence sur moi ! 

Je suis assez près pour entendre ce qu'il murmure…

_duo…

il dort… doucement, je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sors à pas de loups et me recouche. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de l'embrasser, je m'en veux à mort ! J'aurais pas du . Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'aura pas senti et j'aurais oublié tout ça demain matin.

BIBIBIPBIBIBIBIPBIBIBIBIP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![4]

Rah !! foutu réveil à la c*** !!!

Mwahh !*baille*

L'est quelle heure ?

12h30…

allez, encore une ch'tite demi heure…

BAM !

_Debout Maxwell !! C'est plus que l'heure !

Wufei-je-suis-la-justice-incarnée-chang… la discrétion et la bonne humeur dans toute sa splendeur… un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie… tu parles !

_Encore deux secondes Wuffy !

_C'est Wufei  ,Maxwell!!

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe que t'es encore d'excellente humeur ce matin ? T'as mal appliqué les passages explicites de tes livres érotiques sur Sally et elle a pas apprécié ?[5]

_##_## MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_J'ai vu juste !

_NON ! NON ! ET NON !!!!!TU RACONTES QUE DES BETISES !!!!!!!!

_Eh !! C'est pas moi qui vais mettre « Histoire d'eau » et « Kama-Sutra » dans ta bibliothèque !

___D'où tu sais que..#_#

_Donc y'a bien des livres érotiques dans ta bibliothèque !!!!

_Maxwell !!!!!

_Rah, qu'est ce que Sally t'as fait pour que tu soit de si mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

_MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais !! T'es comme ça tout le temps !!

Ca y est, ma journée démarre superbement ! dés mes premières heures de réveil, je fais enrager Wufei !!! Il se précipite sur moi dans le vain espoir de m'étouffer avec un oreiller !

Vous  vous demandez d'où je connais de tels noms de livres ? Tout simplement en regardant la télé. Je regardais la 5e avec Quatre, et ils passaient une émission sur toutes les sortes de bouquins au salon du livre…[6] j'ai retenu ces deux là pour les avoir vus en plus dans la bibliothèque de Wufei !(en allant espionner dans sa chambre, évidemment ! lui aussi m'avait piqué quelque chose, je me souviens plus quoi, mais je tenais à lui rendre la pareille !)

Après notre petite bataille et être tous les deux tombés du lit, Wufei me laisse tranquille et je peux aller prendre ma douche tranquillos ! 

Je descend manger avec les autres(vu l'heure tardive, Quatre n'a pas voulu que je déjeune !)

Chaque fois que je regarde Heero, je ne peux m'empêcher de rosir légèrement… faites que personne ne le remarque !!!

_Duo, tu me passes les tomates ?

_Hein ? de quoi ?

_Les tomates, tu sais ? la nourriture qui se trouve devant toi et qui a la couleur actuelle de ton visage ?

Re-blush !Wufei… toujours aussi aimable ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! foi de Shinigami ! Il va morfler le Wuffy !

_Mais bien sur Wuffy ! Tu me passe Histoire d'eau, euh, l'eau ?

Ah ah !! C'est qui la tomate maintenant, hein ?

Je crois bien qu'Heero  pouffe discrètement. Ca va être dur de pas rougir devant une scène pareille !

Ah, le téléphone sonne…sonnerie délivratrice… me demande qui peut appeler à cette heure ci…

Quatre va répondre, puis revient deux secondes plus tard.

_Heero, c'est pour toi.

Le petit soldat se lève et va répondre. On entend des bruits de voix puis Heero revient… D'un mouvement presque mécanique, il va se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

Eh shit !! Soldat parfait est de retour !

_Qui avait appelé ?

_Réléna.

Rah ! Je l'aurais parié ! la pouffe en rose est elle aussi de retour !

_Et ?

_Elle veux me voir.

_Quand ?

_Cet après midi.

_et c'est tout ?

_Non.

_Quoi d'autre ?

_Elle voulait entendre le son de ma voix.

Rah !!! Saleté !!!!

_Et tu vas y aller ?

_Hn.

_C'est un « Hn» oui ou un « Hn » non ?

_Oui.

… no comment.-_- 

Je finis mon assiette et quitte la table.

Wufei sort en lançant un vague « j'y vais ».Encore pour aller se fourrer avec Sally, je suppose.

Quant à Quatre et Trowa, Ils me font comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste en bas le reste de l'après midi.

Génial.

Je les voit monter tous les deux dans leur chambre, puis je vois Heero qui monte à son tour les escaliers.

Bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien aller chercher ?

Bien sur !! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? on va voir si mon intuition est dans le vrai.

Je le voit qui redescend armé de son arme. Bingo !Comment ne pas aller chez la reine du monde sans arme défensive au cas ou, je vous le demande !

Il sort.

Je suis encore quasiment tout seul dans cet univers… ça devient lassant !

Je vais en profiter pour aller regarder la suite de Princesse Mononoké… mais pas sans bonbons ! 

Eh, que voulez vous, je peux pas m'en passer !!! C'est tellement bon !

Je monte discrètement les escaliers et vais chercher mon distributeur que je suis allé chercher hier soir chez Heero… d'ailleurs je regrette à fond ! Si seulement vous saviez !

Je passe devant la chambre de Trowa et Quatre en me bouchant les oreilles : je sais de quoi ils sont capables tous les deux ! mais pour plus de détails, vous leur demanderez, je fais pas partie intégrante de leur vie sexuelle !

Je prend mon film, mes becs, et redescend.

Et puis, je vais passer l'après midi, qui sait, peut être la soirée entière tout seul ! Je vais aller me faire un encas !

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je pose mon range bonbecs(je lui ai trouvé un nom mieux que distributeur, ça fait banque sinon !) sur la table et fait la razzia dans le frigo et les placards : tout y passe ! Gâteaux, confiture, crêpes, pain, beurre, sucre, etc.…

Je repars avec mon chargement vers le salon, pose tout sur la table basse, met le film, détache mes cheveux et m'installe. Vois pas pourquoi je me dérangerais !!!

Eh va s'y que je mange ! Pain+Beurre+confiture= faire du sport demain matin

Mais c'est tellement bon !!!!

Ah, un des moments clés du film ! Hashitaka prend San dans ses bras. Ca aurait été encore plus romantique si à ce moment là, y'avait pas eu quatre qui avait poussé un long et sonore « Oh oui Trowaaaaaaaaa !! »

Ah, de vrais lapins ces deux là !

Me demande ce que fait Heero… espérons qu'il ai survécu à « the pink menace » ![7]

Et je mange, et je me prélasse , et je passe tous les mangas possibles et inimaginables ! C'en est presque génial !

Je dis bien presque car je pense encore aux tortures que le bonbon doit faire à mon petit soldat !

Bon, je me visionne le dernier Miazaki, ça va me détendre. M'au fait, l'est quelle heure ?17h00 ? Ca va faire 3 heures que je regarde la télé ? j'ai passé combien de casettes ?

Et que fait Heero ? Mince, là, je m'inquiète !(le premier qui me traite de mère poule ou autre sobriquet du genre, je lui lance mon Gundam Deathschyte au cul !)

Tiens, y'a quatre qui descend ! il a la tignasse bien ébouriffée. Normal ! 3h00 non stop de plaisir il vient de passer le Q-Chan !Il porte son regard vers moi, puis sur le bazar sur la table basse je cite : paquets de chips éventrés, cuillères de confitures jonchant sur le sol, papiers de gâteaux sur la moquette, miettes de pains sur la table, etc. Au moment des reproches, je lui lance un « super ta coiffure Q-Chan ! » Avec son empathie, il a senti tout de suite que j'avais entendu les bruits provenant de leur chambre et s'est mis à vouloir concurrencer les cerises de la corbeille à fruit dans la cuisine cuisine vers laquelle il se précipita sans ajouter un mot.

Tiens, un bruit de porte : Heero est rentré.

Il a le teint un peu blême… mais qu'est ce que cette pouffe lui a encore fait ?

D'un signe, j'invite mon japonais(oui, j'ai bien dit MON !quiconque tenterais de me le prendre aurait le même sort que les personnes voulant me donner des surnoms ridicules ! et sachez le : Shinigami ne ment jamais !) à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je lui fait une place.

_Heero ?

_…

_Heero ??

_…

Pas un mot. D'habitude, je m'inquièterais pas, mais là, vu la tête qu'il fait…on dirait un zombi. Je vais lui donner une gifle. Si ça marche pas, je l'embrasse, on verra bien. Il me tuera sûrement après, mais je mourrais heureux ! Alors ? gifle ou baffe ?

_Duo…

Ah ? Il s'est réveillé tout seul ! Je pourrais pas l'embrasser… dommage…Mais à quoi je pense moi !!! C'est officiel, je deviens suicidaire. Heero, t'as une horrible influence sur moi ! Si je me met à dire des Hn, c'est la fin des haricots ! Mais on en est pas encore là.. je l'espère du moins !

_Oui Heero ?

_C'est ta faute.

_Quoi ?Comment ça ma faute ?Qu'est ce qui c'est passé chez Réléna ?

_Elle m'a fait des avances…[8]

_…

_Très…très poussées…

_…*connexion*Très poussées ? Ca veux dire quoi exactement ?

_Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

_Soit plus explicite s'il te plait, on parle pas encore tout à fait le même langage !

_Elle m'a dit…

_Oui ?

Heero qui cherche ses mots !!! C'est dingue ! qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait cette catastrophe non naturelle ? elle a repeint Wing en rose ? Elle a invité Dorothy à prendre le thé ? elle lui a roulé une… n'y pensons pas, sinon, va y avoir un meurtre au royaume de Sank !!

_Elle a dit précisément : « Heero, tu sais , j'ai un problème. »

_On était tous au courrant ! Cette fille a plusieurs cases en moins dans le cerveau !

_Laisse moi finir si tu veut savoir !

_Excuse moi.

_Donc, elle a dit « j'ai un petit trou entre les jambes, et je voudrais que tu l'agrandisse. Tu sais Heero, je suis encore vierge, je veux le faire avec toi. » et là, elle a enlevé sa jupe.[9]

C'est officiel…c'est pas un meurtre, mais un génocide qu'il va y avoir au royaume de Sank !!!

_Elle…

_Et elle a commencé à me peloter, puis elle a tout enlevé.

_ELLE A QUOI ????

_Tout, sur elle.

_Mais c'est encore pire !! et t'es pas devenu aveugle après cette rude épreuve ?

_Duo…

_Mais pour qui elle se prend cette greluche ?… Heero ? t'as quand même pas…

_Si, je l'ai aidé à agrandir son trou.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

_Ah oui ?

_Oui. J'ai pris mon pistolet et je lui ai logé une balle dans le trou du cul.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!![10]

__ouf !! Hee-chan, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!!

Et là, je lui saute au cou. Il m'a fait peur ce baka !!!

_Je suis suicidaire, mais pas à ce point là !!

et il fait de l'humour !!!!! Les dieux soient remerciés !!!!Je vais noter ce jour sur le calendrier !!!!!

_Heero ?

_Oui ?

_T'as l'air, comment dire…t'es moins coincé, j'ai l'impression…

_Oh ? et à quoi tu vois ça ?

_Bein, à ta façon de parler en ce moment, ta façon d'agir, ta main qui se malade sous mon t-shirt…

Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

_Ca te dérange ?

_Oh non, bien au contraire !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait comme substance illicite dans cette nourriture ? et lequel de nous deux est en train de péter un câble ? si c'est lui, faites que ça arrive tous les jours !!!

Heero laisse sa main de balader sur mon dos…je frissonne. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes… Quatre, je t'en pris, ou que tu soit, ne fait plus rien !!!

Ca y est, il m'embrasse… je grimpe de 7 cieux d'un coup !! C'est doux… puis ça devient plus passionné…Oh, j'y répond, bien sur ! Comment ne pas céder !

On se sépare, à bout de souffle… Si c'est un rêve, surtout, me réveillez pas !!![11]

_Ai shiteru Duo.

_I love you Heero.

Juste ces quelques mots prononcés… c'est tout ce qui compte… c'est… magique…Faut vraiment que je marque cette date sur le calendrier !!

Mais y'a une question qui me turlupine.

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était ma faute ?

_Parce que quand tu as voulu reprendre ton jouet, tu as pris mon arme et m'a laissé ton distributeur. Résultat, Réléna s'est retrouvée avec une pastille de mente dans les fesse au lieu d'une balle qui aurait du l'achever !

_…

_mais avec la peur qu'elle a eu, je pense pas qu'on va la revoir de si tôt !

_…

_Duo ?

_…

_Duo-Kun ?

Si il avait mon distributeur et que moi, j'avais son arme, ça veux dire que si j'avais prit des bonbons, je me serais suicidé !!!!!! Heureusement que j'en ai pas prit… D'ailleurs, où j'ai bien pu le laisser ?

BOUM !!!

Oh non !!! Il était dans la cuisine !! 

_QUATRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'entend Trowa qui descend en quatrième vitesse et je me précipite avec Heero dans la cuisine, vers la provenance du coup de feu. Quand on est arrivés tous les trois, on voyait quatre, sur le sol, les pupilles dilatées, l'arme encore dans ses mains, et tremblant de tout son corps. Il y avait un énorme trou au milieu de la table de la cuisine.[12]

_Quatre ? Ca va ?

Je me précipite vers lui et l'aide à se relever.

__Duo…j'ai … j'ai voulu goûter et quand j'ai appuyé…

_T'as tiré une balle et t'es tombé sur les fesses, c'est ça ?

_C'est ça.

_C'est ma faute, je me suis trompé d'arme en allant récupérer mon distributeur de becs chez Hee-chan. J'ai prit son flingue… Je suis désolé Quatre…

_C'est pas grave, mais jette ton jouet à la poubelle, ça évitera les histoires !!

_Bah, en attendant, chuis bien content que Réléna ai une pastille de menthe logée entre les fesses !!! 

_Hein ?

_C'est une longue histoire !!

_Je… Duo !!!!!

_Quoi ?

_Alors comme ça, t'as enfin conclu avec Heero ?

Je crois que j'ai jamais passé autant de teintes de rouge aussi rapidement !!

_QUATRE !!!!!!!!!!

_Donc j'ai raison !! toutes mes félicitations !

Trowa se contente de hocher la tête. Je crois qu'il a pas trop apprécié que j'aille voir Quatre avant lui, mais de savoir que je suis avec Hee-chan a l'air de le rassurer. Mais quand même, j'aurais pouvoir leur annoncer d'une autre façon. Et Wufei qui arrive comme une fleur avec Sally, décide d'y mettre du sien !

_Eh bien Maxwell !! On s'ennuie pas à ce que vois !

_oh toi, retourne lire tes livres érotiques et fiche moi la paix !!

Et c'est rouge pivoine que notre chinois traîne (plutôt que emmène) une Sally morte de rire vers sa chambre.

Quant à Heero, il e contente de me prendre pas la taille et de m'embrasser amoureusement.

Je crois que je serais plus le seul à me plaindre de tapage nocturne désormais !!

                                                   ~*~*~OWARI ~*~*~

Bon, c'est ma première vraie fic, comme je l'ai déjà dit ! si vous voulez faire des commentaires, mailez moi !

(please, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!)

  


* * *

[1] Gros OCC là !!!!!! Hee-chan  qui rit !!

[2] excusez moi pour les fans de Wufei, encore une idiotie qui m'est passée par la tête !

[3] Je précise, c'est quatre qui hurle !

[4] bruit du réveil qui sonne !passablement énervant d'ailleurs !

[5] Je préviens les fans de Wufei, je vais l'embêter toute la fic avec ça !

[6] Je vous jure que c'est vrai !!!!émission tout public !

[7] On parle bien de Réléna, là !

[8] J'ai plus que honte sur ce qui va suivre…T_T J'ai osé !!!

[9] me tuez pas, elle morfle quand même !!!

[10] rassuré(e)s ?

[11] nan, pas de lemon !!!!!!

[12] Respirez !!! J'ai bien dit : je ne tue personne !!!Et puis j'adore Quatre, j'allais pas lui faire de mal !!!


End file.
